


Just A Rat In A Cage

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "You see, we are the last two rats. We can either eat each other... mmm... or eat everyone else."Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage.A Silva fanmix.





	Just A Rat In A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Skyfall. Disturbing content. Picspam heavy.

Tiago Rodriguez was a brilliant MI-6 secret agent, serving under M in Hong Kong as a cyberterrorism specialist. But then he overreached his duties by hacking the Chinese government without authorization. M decided to turn him over to Chinese Intelligence in return for six prisoners and a peaceful transfer of sovereignty.   
  
Rodriguez was tortured for at least five months and he refused to give up any information on his employers until he realised that M gave him up. He tried to commit suicide by breaking hydrogen cyanide implant in one of his molars. The tooth cracked but the cyanide didn’t kill him. Instead, it burnt through his jaw, teeth and throat. He would later disguise this permanent disfigurement with a dental prosthesis to replace the teeth and inflate his sunken left cheek. Sometime later he escaped from Chinese custody and reinvented himself as cyberterrorist for hire, Raoul Silva.   
  
Silva builds a criminal empire which he then uses to try to discredit and destroy M and MI-6. He reveals the names and locations of several undercover MI6 agents and bombs MI-6 headquarters. Silva captures Bond and sexually harasses him while he tries the old “We're not so different, you and I” speech to try to get Bond on his side. While he has a point, (they’re both manipulative and charming past-their-prime top agents who have been betrayed by M for "the greater good"), Bond refuses. Silva then challenges Bond to a game of William Tell with his sex slave Séverine. Bond misses and Silva wins by shooting her in the head. Using the distress beacon given to him by Q, Bond calls for reinforcements and Silva is captured.   
  
At MI6's underground headquarters in London, M confronts Silva, who spills the whole sordid affair of her betrayal. He removes his prosthesis to rub it in and calls her "mother". But being captured was all part of Silva’s plan and he escapes when Q decrypts a laptop containing a virus which opens all of the doors in the base, including the door to his cell. He disguises himself as a policeman, barges into a government hearing where M is giving a deposition and draws a gun on her. Mallory pushes M out of the way and takes the bullet for her and Silva is forced to retreat from Bond in the firefight.   
  
Silva follows Bond and M to the former's childhood home in Scotland. Silva and his men descend on Skyfall manor in a helicopter blaring The Animals' version of Jon Lee Hooker's "Boom Boom". Bond blows up Skyfall, reducing the manor to flaming rubble. Silva pursues a mortally wounded M to a chapel at the side of the house. He begs her to kill them both by firing a bullet through her head and into his. Bond appears and throws a knife into Silva's back, killing him.   
  
Silva is only semi-foiled in the end. While he didn’t get to die with M as he intended, she dies from her wounds inflicted by his men minutes after Bond kills him. 

_**"You see, we are the last two rats. We can either eat each other... mmm... or eat everyone else."** _

_**\- Silva** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Supremacy by Muse**    
Wake to see   
Your true emancipation is a fantasy   
Policies   
Have risen up and overcome the brave 

Greatness dies   
Unsung and lost, invisible to history   
Embedded spies   
Brainwashing our children to be mean 

You don't have long I am on to you   
The time, it has come to destroy   
Your supremacy 

 

  
**The Fallen by Franz Ferdinand**  
Some say you're trouble, boy  
Just because you like to destroy   
All the things that bring the idiots joy   
Well, what's wrong with a little destruction? 

And the Kunst won't talk to you   
Because you kissed St Rollox Adieu   
Because you robbed a supermarket or two   
Well, who gives a damn about the prophets of Tesco? 

Did I see you in a limousine?   
Flinging out the fish and the unleavened   
Turn the rich into wine   
Walk on the mean   
For the fallen are the virtuous among us 

 

  
**I Can't Decide by The Scissor Sisters**  
It's not easy having yourself a good time   
Greasing up those bets and betters   
Watching out they don't four-letter   
Fuck and kiss you both at the same time   
Smells like something I've forgotten   
Curled up died and now it's rotten 

I'm not a gangster tonight   
Don't wanna be a bad guy   
I'm just a loner baby   
And now you've got in my way 

I can't decide   
Whether you should live or die   
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven   
Please don't hang your head and cry   
No wonder why   
My heart feels dead inside   
It's cold and hard and petrified   
Lock the doors and close the blinds   
We're going for a ride 

 

  
**Mama by My Chemical Romance**    
Mama, we're all full of lies   
Mama, we're meant for the flies   
And right now they're building a coffin your size   
Mama, we're all full of lies 

Well, mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue   
You should've raised a baby girl   
I should've been a better son   
If you could coddle the infection   
They can amputate it once   
You should've been   
I could have been a better son 

 

  
**The Pretender by The Foo Fighters**  
In time our soul untold   
I'm just another soul for sale, oh well   
The page is out of print   
We are not permanent   
We're temporary, temporary   
Same old story 

What if I say I'm not like the others?   
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?   
You're the pretender   
What if I say that I'll never surrender? 

 

  
**Bullet With Butterfly Wings by The Smashing Pumpkins**  
The world is a vampire, sent to drain   
Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames   
And what do I get, for my pain?   
Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game 

Even though I know, I suppose I'll show   
All my cool and cold, like old job 

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage   
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage   
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved   
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage 

 

  
**Burn It Down by AWOLNATION**  
Looking through a window made of time   
Would you have the courage not to lie?   
Looking down the barrel of today   
Would that make you turn around and stay?   
Looking through a window made of time   
Would you have the courage not to lie? 

So burn it down

 

  
**The House Wins by OK Go**  
Fingers blistered from the nightly scratching at the window   
Which won't open far enough to let air in   
The house wins, oh, the house always wins

 

[Just A Rat In A Cage](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/just-a-rat-in-a-cage?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
